


The Prize

by fyrbyrd



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Another challenge fic.  Seto wins a prize from his Pharaoh.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi, Marik Ishtar/Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Prize

“You return to your territory tomorrow, Sultan Kaiba, how about a game before you go?” asked Pharaoh Atemu.

“You always win, why should I even try?”

“I have a young slave raised here in my harem; he could be one of my father’s bastards so it is best that I send him out. I will put him up as the prize.”

“If you say so,” muttered Kaiba, tired of always being beaten by the Pharaoh.

So they played the Pharaoh’s game of Duel Monsters. Kaiba as always played his best, but the Pharaoh was a master at the game. Why did he always let the shorter man talk him into playing the game? Wait a minute…. He saw an opening and had a Blue Eyes ready to be summoned, if he didn’t loose either of his defensive monsters, he could summon it and wipe the Pharaoh out!

He almost closed his eyes when he heard the Pharaoh announce the end of his turn. He however, saw that his wish had been granted and summoned his Blue Eyes, obliterating the Pharaoh, who laughed.

“Well, my good Sultan seems this time, you are the winner, and the slave is yours. Enjoy him, I feel that he is very special, and you won’t mind what he looks like either. He is named Yugi.” The Pharaoh clapped his hands and the slave was brought forth.

Yugi was covered from head to toe in flowing veils, only a pair of beautiful amethyst eyes peeked out of the coverings.

“He is well trained. And the only way to uncover him is to ask him to perform the Veil Dance for you.”

“He’s a little short,” answered Kaiba.

“Short and sweet, I’m sure. Have a good trip home, Sultan. I will see you soon?”

“I will return soon, my Pharaoh. I am ever your loyal servant.”

“That you are, farewell.”

Kaiba left the Pharaoh’s chambers and headed to his guest ones the slave obediently following behind.

As he entered the chambers his attendant, Rashid, bowed to him. “All is ready for our departure tomorrow, Master.”

“Good, I have acquired a new slave. Take him to the others, then send Jou and Malik to bathe me.” He said headed to the bath chamber as he stripped off his outer robe.

“Yes Master, come slave.” Rashid moved off with Yugi following silently behind.

A few minutes later Kaiba was seated on a divan when two slaves came bouncing into the room like joyful puppies.

“Master, Master,” they cried rushing to him to help him undress.

“You won today against the Pharaoh?” Jou smiled up at his Master as he removed the boots from his feet.

“The new veiled slave?” added Malik helping his master with his robes.

“Yes, I beat the Pharaoh today, though I have the sneaking suspicion that he fixed it so that I would. He seems to think this slave is special.”

“Special! He will never be able to please you as much as we can Master,” spat Jou.

Kaiba pushed him over with his foot so that he fell on his loincloth covered butt. “That is not for you to judge, slave. Remember your place. You and Malik will teach my new slave what he must do to please me. The Pharaoh says he can perform the Veil Dance and that is what I wish to see this evening.” He stood, naked and moved towards the bath. “Now bathe me before your status in my harem is removed and I send you both to the stables instead.”

Jou and Malik followed their Master as he sank into the bath, and were soon busy cleaning his bare skin in silence, Jou knowing he had spoken wrongly. He would have to remember that the new slave came from the Pharaoh.

They dutifully bathed their Master, then dried and helped him to dress. He would eat alone that night, as they were leaving very early in the morning to return home. 

“Go back to your quarters, send Rashid to me. I will call you if I require you this evening. Instruct the new slave in the way I like things, he slips up, you slip up.”

The pair nodded and left quickly. Rashid went to the Master, while the pair hurried to check out the new slave. They found him sitting on the divan as if he had not moved since arrival.

Jou walked up to him, “I’m assuming you’re a boy, as that is what the Master prefers and the Pharaoh knows it, so what’s your name?”

“I am called Yugi,” he answered.

“I’m Jou and that good for nothing is Malik.” He pointed to the white blonde.

“I’m not good for nothing, I’m good for anything.”

Jou shook his head, “One track mind, this one has. Are you a virgin?”

Yugi nodded.

“Hmm, the Master will like that. And you had better please him, whether you come from the Pharaoh or not. Because you’ve got us for competition, and we’re the Masters favorites. He has a few others at home, including a couple of girls, but there for show mainly. If we go anywhere outside our quarters we have to cover up and look like girls, understand. It must never be known that the Master likes boys.”

“The Pharaoh likes boys too. I was born in his father’s harem. I have been raised to serve, I know the rules, I know my place.”

“Then why are you so special,” asked Malik.

“I am special? I have no idea.”” 

“Well, we have yet to see what you look like. Come on. Let us see,” said Jou.

Yugi pulled back, “No, I have strict orders not to remove these veils until I perform for my new Master. The Pharaoh ordered it so.”

“You think we care about the Pharaoh,” said Malik reaching for Yugi.

“That will be enough,” came a commanding voice from behind the pair.

All three jumped, but Jou and Malik quickly feel to their knees. 

“Sorry Rashid, we were just curious,” said Jou from his position on the floor.

“Curiosity of that sort could get you whipped. You do not disobey the orders of the Pharaoh, even before those of your Master. And the Master would whip you for daring to see his prize before he does. Now go and see to the Master, he is eating and he will want to see his new slave dance.”

“Yes Rashid,” the pair answered quietly before getting to their feet to hurry off to their beloved Master.

Rashid approached Yugi, “I am Rashid, the slave Master. You know what is required of you?”

“Yes Master.”

“Very good, follow me and I will take you to the waiting chamber. When you hear the music that is when you come and perform for your new Master.”

“Yes Master Rashid.”

Rashid turned on his heel and Yugi followed closely behind. He was nervous, very nervous. He hoped he would please the new Master. He knew why he had been given to him. His former Master had explained why he thought it was best that he go with the Sultan, and that he was sure that that Sultan would very much like his new slave. He knew the Pharaoh was fond of him, would have liked to have kept him, but… No he would not think of that. He had a new Master to please. A very handsome Master. But a Master with two other favorites. Would he even come close to them in their Master’s eyes?

He stopped where Rashid told him too, and then he was left alone. Gods, he hoped he didn’t stuff up his dance. He had been trained by the best there were in the Pharaoh’s harem. Many of the girls envied him his talents, amongst other things.

Then suddenly he heard the musicians start up, the piece of music that he danced to. For a moment all he could do was stand there in fear. But he closed his eyes, remembered his teachers last worlds to him about not being afraid and forgetting all else but the music. So he did, forgot all else but the music, and soon emerged into his Master’s chambers swinging his hips and swaying his arms in time to the music. The little bells around his waist tinkled as he moved, and those on his wrists added a bit more to his performance.

Getting his confidence while he danced in place or swirled around, he finally looked at the Sultan as he lay amidst a pile of lavish cushions on his side. The two slaves from earlier on either side of him handling him food or drink as he required. But right then their eyes were all on him, even the fan slaves seemed to be watching him.

Slowly he began to unravel the first veil, peeling it from his body as he swayed and swirled, mesmerizing everyone with his slight hips. He threw the first veil so that it snagged around Malik’s neck, then moved back to begin unraveling the second veil. His slight legs were beginning to make an appearance and the ankle bells tinkled louder. The second veil wound up around Jou’s neck, and Yugi pulled it back and forth before releasing it with a wriggle of his bottom. Jou fell over backwards giving Yugi a good view of the wares under his loin covering.

Malik sniggered and the Master was licking his lips, his eyes locked on the dancer to exclude all else.

Yugi began with the third veil which left one leg bare once fully removed and tossed aside. The forth uncovered the other leg, the fifth showed a bare chest crisscrossed with another that covered his nipples and groin. Yugi danced much more suggestively as he began to unravel the sixth, baring one nipple, then the other, before grabbing each end to rock back and forth on the cloth that was between his legs.

Both the other slaves sat there with their mouths open, slack faced and staring at the thin but graceful body that was revealed, then the veil was dropped and his nude groin exposed for all to see. The very nature of the dance had made him already half hard and it bounced around as he continued his dance, with only his head the only thing still covered. He saw his Master’s nose flare with a sharp intake of breath, and he hoped excitement. 

As he danced his lifted his arms to his head and began to unwind the seventh veil, it first revealed his face, and he took his time with all eyes strictly on him as he slowly revealed his hair. As his former Master had expected, it did bring a reaction from his audience. Especially from his Master.

“Wha—“ he sat up as he took in the crown of black and red spikes, and face framing blonde streamers so much like the Pharaoh’s own. Yugi did not have the blonde spikes that stood amongst the black, but very little about it was different.

The two slaves “ahhhed” when they saw him fully revealed. It was true; the boy could have been taken for the Pharaoh’s brother, and probably was. 

The music came to a stop and Yugi stood there, naked and afraid. The Master was still staring at him intensely. Then he sat up and slowly got to his feet. He moved very slowly towards Yugi.

“Leave, now.” It was a command for the rest of the slaves, but not for Yugi, even though he wished he could sink into the ground and away from the look in his Master’s eye.

He lowered his eyes in fear, had his former Master been wrong? The Pharaoh had told him that the Sultan would want him once he saw him.

“You could easily pass for his younger brother, do you know that?” said Kaiba as he stood before Yugi, put a hand under his chin and lifted his face up to meet his eyes.

“Yes Master, I know that. My Master knew it too,” he answered as he stared into the piercing blue eyes.

“He told you?”

“Yes Master. He said that you would want me once you saw me. Because I look a lot like him.”

Kaiba looked away a moment and let go of Yugi’s chin, “He is a devious bastard. He knew I wanted –" He did not finish and moved back a pace. “So he did set this up. He let me win on purpose and made you the prize. And such a prize.” He ran his eyes up and down Yugi’s body. “Come,” he commanded, and Yugi followed the Master to the large bed that sat near the wall. “Undress me.”

“Yes Master,” said Yugi as he stopped behind his Master and helped him remove the while silk robe that he wore. There was nothing underneath and he soon be held his Master’s slim but well proportioned body, and the full erection that was beginning to curve towards his Master’s belly.

Had he done that? he smiled slyly.

“Yes, you did,” his Master said as if he had read his slave’s mind. “Pleasure me, and I will pleasure you beyond your wildest dreams.”

Yugi laughed quietly.

“You disbelieve me, Slave!”

“No Master, it’s just that… I speak out of turn,” he lowered his eyes, afraid he had overstepped himself. 

“You will tell me what you wanted to say.”

“Yes Master. It’s just that – that the Pharaoh said – well he said you always talk yourself up and what you said reminded me of that.”

“He did did he; you must have been on very good terms with your former Master.”

Yugi’s face fell, “Forgive me Master, but yes, he talked with me a lot. I think he liked me very much. I thought I would remain in his… “

His Master had sat on the bed, and held his hands out, “Now you are with me, and he meant for you to be. On my mother’s side he is my cousin and we have been friends all our lives.” He pulled Yugi between his parted legs and with a finger lifted his chin again. “I have always loved my cousin.” Then suddenly he leaned forward and took Yugi’s lips with his own. The hand moved from Yugi’s chin and to the back of his head, holding him close as he deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue inside Yugi’s mouth. His other hand ran down Yugi’s back and onto one of his buttocks, pulling him closer so he was against his chest, as the Sultan fell back onto the bed, taking Yugi with him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their lips parted as they hit the bed and Yugi found himself on top of the Sultan and looking down into the blue eyes. “Why do you have to be as beautiful as him?”

“You loved my former Master, this way?” asked Yugi as Kaiba gently touched his face in wonder.

“Yes, but we could never do this.”

“He knew, that is why he sent me to you,” smiled Yugi. “Because I look like him.”

“Yes, he knew. Has always known, and I know he loved me too. But it could not be.”

“Master had males in his harem.”

“Just as I do, but only those of the harem know this. While what we do here is not uncommon, it is not the norm. We cannot make babies together and that seems to be what most people think the bedroom is for, apart from sleeping.”

“If I could I would have your baby.”

“You are sweet, but that cannot be, but still I can enjoy you and I want to enjoy you,” said Kaiba rolling Yugi over onto his back as he locked lips with him once more, his passion rising

Soon his mouth was traveling down Yugi’s body as if he wanted to devour it, wanting to taste every inch, he enjoyed the boy’s nipples for a little while before moving on. Yugi ran his hands continuously through the brown hair, as his own head rolled from side to side with the pleasure the tongue and teeth were giving him. His own cock was straining, but his Master ignored it as he traveled all the way down to Yugi’s feet, then began to move up again, this time on the inside of his legs, and again avoiding his groin.

When he got to his mouth once more he pulled back to look into the dilated amethyst eyes. “Gods, I just want to eat you up. You are a virgin?” A nod. “You are intoxicating, I need to be inside you, turn over, I want you on your hands and knees for me.”

Yugi could only nod, he was panting with the excitement running through his body. He quickly complied with his new Master’s request. 

Kaiba reached over to a small dish sitting on a table beside the bed. He coated his finger s in the oil, before moving back to his willing slave. And as a hand touched Yugi’s buttocks, he could feel him shaking with need. A finger circled at his rear opening, before pushing gently inside, just that touch had Yugi’s head rearing back with pleasure and he pushed his legs a bit further apart wanting more. Kaiba smiled having found his new slave so sensitive there and pushed his digit in further, sliding around slicking the inside of his body. It did not take long before he inserted another, to stretch the boy further, and a third to make his ready for the main event.

His cock was weeping and achingly hard as he removed his fingers and moved up higher on his knees to position himself. Then slowly he began to move inside hearing the boy’s sighs and little cries as the much larger organ invaded his small body, his hands clutching the small globes of Yugi’s bottom as he inched his way inside. While there was a little resistance Kaiba was soon buried to the hilt, but as the need inside himself was so great, he began to move, pulling back before pushing back in in a slow rhythm which he would not be able to hold for too long, but he was consciously making the effort remembering that Yugi was a virgin and he did not want to make his first experience a bad one. No he very much wanted Yugi to enjoy this, as much as he was.

Yugi moaned as Kaiba began to pick up speed, and soon was pushing his rear back to meet his Master’s thrusts which were becoming more forceful. He was crying out with each thrust, his eyes closed hard as he rode with the pleasure assaulting him. His eyes shot open as Yugi screamed beneath him, but he soon realized it was because he had hit that spot inside the boy that sent a white wave of unbridled pleasure through his soul. He found it again and again, but he could feel the small body quivering beneath him. One hand left Yugi’s buttocks and reached to the neglected cock beneath, it took only one touch and the boy was shooting, screaming at the top of his voice, as he clenched down on his Master’s buried cock, sending him over the edge with an equal roar, as he filled the boy with his seed. Kaiba’s body jerked hard a few more times before he collapsed onto the boy’s back. Yugi’s arms gave way but he was being held tight around the waist as he felt his Master pull from his sated body, and let him fall onto his stomach. Kaiba rolled onto his side panting. They lay there like that until they had their breath under control and Yugi turned to look at his Master.

Kaiba was looking at him and reached out a hand to touch Yugi sweat sheened face. “You are beautiful, little Pharaoh. I am glad my cousin lost to me as he has given me a great gift. The greatest gift of my life I think.”

Yugi gasped, “No Master –“

Kaiba put a finger to Yugi’s lips to silence him. “Yes. From the moment I saw you after you took off the last veil I knew I loved you. You may be the image of that which I cannot have, but you are you and I love you already.”

Yugi’s dropped his eyes, his wonderful master loved him? 

Again Kaiba lifted his face with a hand. “What I have said is for your ears alone, the others would torment you if they knew.”

Yugi nodded, now believing his Master’s words were true. Kaiba leaned forward and kissed his gently, lovingly on the lips. “The other pups will be here soon, they are enjoyable to bed, you will be jealous will you?”

“Master?” Yugi looked at him incredulous, how could he be jealous of who his Master bedded.

Kaiba laughed at the look, “I guess not. I forget where you were raised. But never forget, that you are first in my heart. You then my Cousin. The pups are for play, and I’m sure you will enjoy that too.”

As if on cue the sound of bare feet slapping on the floor reached their ears. Then Jou and Malik were kneeling at the foot of the bed awaiting their Master’s pleasure.

“My new slave has proven to be a great pleasure, puppies. He is very sensitive and a delight to make love to. I want to see what you two can do to make him want more. Make him needy for me again.”

Malik and Jou smiled eagerly, glad that they were going to be able to share the new slave. Glad that they would be able to do it for their Master’s pleasure. Malik lifted one of the discarded veils from the floor and the both eyed the hook on the wall above the bed that held up a small shelf. Both smiled as if reading each other’s minds. 

Kaiba had slid over the bed to take a drink and see what his other slaves would do to Yugi, he already knew they could be a devious pair; they got in enough trouble when not in his bed. Watching them ready his love would be an interesting proposition.

Without a thought they slipped out of their loin cloths and crawled onto the bed, one on each side of Yugi, who lay on his back, wondering just what the two were planning to do to him. The two blondes were around his age, only taller, both had jewelry wrapped around their upper arms and in their earlobes and small gold collars around their necks. He also noted a small tattoo on their backsides which he had seen on the carvings in his former Master’s game room. The white dragon, the mark of Sultan Kaiba. He was sure that soon he too would be wearing one, and he would be proud to do so.

The blonde one leaned over him and smiled, “You are a pretty good dancer,” he said as he drew a finger along Yugi’s lower lip, “Are you a good kisser too?”

“You’ll have to see,” teased Yugi.

Jou leaned down and touched his lips with his own, grazing on them for a short time. “Hmm, not bad, you want to try him Malik?”

“You have to ask?” the white blonde replied as he too leaned down and grazed on Yugi’s lips. “Mmm sweet, the Master has loosened you up for us; he must have liked your taste. Have to have some more of you, maybe a little of those pretty little nipples of your's, huh?”

Malik moved down to take one in his mouth, while Jou slid a hand over his belly making him shiver with the touch.

“Master’s right, you are sensitive. You quiver nicely, little one.” He reached for the veil sitting on the bed beside Malik. “Shall we?”

Malik lifted his head and nodded and then they both took a hold of one of Yugi’s arms. Lifting them above his head and drawing them together. Jou began to tie the veil around Yugi’s wrists, then Malik helped him attached it to the hook.

“Mmmm,” they heard from their Master. And they smiled at his approval.

“You start at the bottom and I’ll start from the top, and we’ll meet….” Jou said and they both looked down and nodded.

Yugi moaned, as he tested the veil that bound him, there was something very exciting about being used like this. His torturers laughed at their beginning of their success and moved, Malik began with his toes and Jou thrust his tongue into Yugi’s throat, drowning out the reactions to what Malik was doing to his foot, licking and sucking his toes, one by one. As Jou withdrew from his mouth he moved down to Yugi’s neck, nipping and licking and sucking softy on his skin, nothing like the way his Master had devoured him. Malik finished with his toes and moved up to nibble at his ankles, lick up his calves and under his knees which got a big reaction out of him. Malik had to hang on when Yugi’s legs jerked with what he was doing. Jou laughed at his friend’s problem, but aimed at Yugi’s nipples, sure that he would get something the same, and he was not wrong. He had Yugi crying out and arching his back, fighting the bonds holding his wrists. 

Soon both boys were looking at each other, one each side of Yugi’s straining cock.

“You think he’s needy enough?” asked Jou.

“It’s weeping; I think that means he wants something.”

“Master?” Jou turned to look at their Master laying behind him. He saw the evidence of their success at getting their Master excited as well.

“You can prepare him for me, Malik, Jou, you can get me ready.”

“Yes Master,” they replied and coated their fingers with the oil beside the bed.

Malik slid his fingers into Yugi, finding it easy to open the cum slicked passage. Yugi writhed and parted his legs wider, thrust back onto the fingers eagerly.

Jou took his Master’s erection gently into his hand and slicked it up and down with the oil, forcing a pleasurable sigh from his Master’s mouth. He nodded to Jou to stop and he moved away as his Master moved across the wide bed. 

Malik removed his fingers and moved away as their Master moved between the parted legs, lifted Yugi’s buttocks with one hand and pushed into his entrance, this time one hard thrust, had him fully sheathed. Yugi arched again and fought the ties that bound him.

“Pillow,” said Kaiba, and Jou slid one beneath Yugi to raise him a little higher. Then the Sultan began to move hard into his beloved slave. Yugi wrapped his legs around his Master’s waist as he writhed to each powerful thrust, fulfilled the need that was in his Master from watching the display the slaves had given him. He was pounding at Yugi mercilessly this time, his arms on each side of Yugi’s up stretched arms, grunting with each pump into Yugi’s body. On one side Malik reached between them and tweaked Yugi’s nipples, making him thrust up at his Master, on the other Jou teased at his ball sac, rolling them in his fingers. Yugi couldn’t stop crying out with the triple assault. And again, just as Jou touched his engorged cock, Yugi came with a scream, arching up hard at his Master’s down thrust taking him over again. Kaiba didn’t make as much noise as he came and he continued to thrust into Yugi’s slack body for a minute before he came down and collapsed over Yugi on his elbows, trying to keep his weight off the boy. He shook his sweat slicked hair and felt Jou wipe his forehead for him. He was rewarded with a kiss from his Master who then pulled out of Yugi and slid onto his side.

Malik cleaned his Master’s lower regions of his own and Yugi’s cum, then moved up for his own kiss from his Master.

Jou freed Yugi of his bonds, as Kaiba lay on his back with his three slaves surrounding him. He let them lean down for a kiss each.

“See pups; he is sweet, is he not. I very much like my gift from the Pharaoh. He is my Little Pharaoh. Mine. You can play with him, but only I take him, is that clear?”

Yes Master,” answered Jou and Malik together.

He looked down at their erections and petted both of them, “Take care of each other, puppies. I want to see you suck each other.”

They smiled and again replied, “Yes Master, " only with more enthusiasm.

The Master lifted an arm and drew Yugi into in and he lay with his head on his Master’s shoulder as they watched the two other slaves curl around each other and take each other’s cock into their mouths.

Kaiba ran his hand through Yugi’s hair as they watched the enthusiastic pair. Kaiba kissed his forehead. “Mine.” Yugi heard him say softly.

“Yours forever, Master,” he replied.

The pair had brought each other off and curled up together before falling asleep.

Kaiba continued to rub gently at Yugi’s shoulder as they lay awake, happy just to be cuddled together.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba must have dozed off, because he found himself jumping awake. Yugi was not in his arms like he had been. Instead he was kneeling on the bed looking down at him and there seemed to be a silver gleam surrounding his body.

“Sultan Kaiba, know that this body holds my reincarnated spirit,” a feminine voice issued from Yugi’s mouth. “I am Nephthys,(1) and I am pleased by you love for this soul. I will grant you a favor if your promise to care for him for the rest of his life. It is true the blood of the Pharaoh runs in his veins, and he will love you as if you were my consort.”

Kaiba stared with awe at his new love. Favor? “I can’t think… “All I ask is that I can serve my Pharaoh in the best way that I can. That I can be what he wants me to be. Does that make sense?”

Yugi smiled, “It makes sense to me, I understand. Do not worry; you will fulfill the Pharaoh’s need at the best time. In the future you will meet a woman who will bear your heirs, but she will not replace this one in your heart. Your destinies are tied together; our destinies have always been tied together…”

The silver gleam left Yugi’s body and he closed his eyes sinking back to the bed asleep. Kaiba gathered him back into his arms and kissed him gently.

He sighed as he sank back into sleep, “My destiny….”

The end

(1) And this is the goddess from the Egyptian pantheon that I chose and why…  
Nephthys (Nebhet) (Human) Youngest daughter of Geb and Nut, and often regarded as the consort of Seth. She is also sometimes considered the mother of Anubis. Her primary function is that of mortuary protectress, in which role she serves as guide to the spirits of deceased Pharaohs


End file.
